


Смотри на меня

by sad_raven, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/pseuds/sad_raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: Автор:sad_ravenБета:Efah(фикбук)Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [sad_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven)  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

Палпатин стоял у панорамного окна во всю стену и смотрел вниз, туда, где за слоем редких облаков золотились огни города. Он устал, последняя пара недель выдалась изматывающей, он почти не спал, питался безвкусным пайком и тем, что поймает, а вся его жизнь была подчинена строгому распорядку тренировок. 

Всего пару часов назад они с Плэгасом заселились в этот отель, но Палпатин никак не мог заставить себя расслабиться и перестать быть настороже, ему не помогли ни долгая горячая ванна, которая расслабила только его мышцы, ни изысканный ужин, вкус которого он даже не ощутил. О том, чтобы лечь спать, он даже не помышлял, его беспокойные мысли не дали бы ему уснуть, даже несмотря на чудовищную усталость. 

Напряжение гудело внутри него, требовало выхода, и сейчас был только один доступный способ его снять, секс всегда помогал ему отпустить контроль, унять бушующее внутри пламя. 

Номер Плэгаса был дальше по коридору, когда они расходились, учитель дал ясно понять, чтобы его не беспокоили, но Палпатину было нужно его внимание, так что он захватил карту-ключ и выскользнул из комнаты. Он сразу же потянулся Силой к камерам и отключил запись, было маловероятно, что кто-то узнает их, но они с Плэгасом заселялись порознь и делали вид, что незнакомы, так что Палпатин просто хотел перестраховаться. 

Он не удивился, когда обнаружил дверь разблокированной, конечно же, учитель почувствовал его состояние и ждал, зная, что Палпатин придет. 

В комнате было почти темно, лишь отблески огней города проникали сквозь незашторенное окно, но Палпатину и не нужен был свет, чтобы видеть, как Плэгас медитировал: он сидел на ковре посреди комнаты с закрытыми глазами, а голая грудь медленно и ровно вздымалась, словно он считал свои вздохи.

— Сидиус, — поприветствовал Плэгас, склонив голову.

— Учитель.

Палпатин щелкнул пальцами, зажигая свет, и прошел вглубь номера, осматриваясь: он ничем не отличался от его, кроме разве что наличием работающего с датападами 11-4D, который слабо светил фоторецепторами в соседней комнате. 

Плэгас не открыл глаз и не поднялся, даже когда Палпатин забрался на нетронутую кровать и откинулся на подушки. Энергия внутри него все еще бурлила и требовала выхода, но учитель, судя по всему, не собирался прерываться, чтобы помочь ему с этим справиться. Палпатин раздраженно вздохнул и принялся раздеваться: он скинул с себя сорочку и штаны и остался обнаженным. Если учитель занят, он может справиться с этим сам. 

— Ты не мог заняться этим у себя?

— Может, мне хотелось, чтобы вы смотрели на меня, — нахально ответил Палпатин и, облизав собственную ладонь, обернул ее вокруг члена.

— Но я не смотрю, — Плэгас не открыл глаз и даже не пошевелился, его лицо было расслабленным, и у него двигались только губы.

— Но все равно видите, я чувствую вас в Силе, ваш интерес. 

Палпатин поерзал, с удовольствием ощущая обнаженной кожей гладкую ткань простыней, и чуть расставил ноги, на пробу пару раз двинул рукой и удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда почувствовал, что поверх его руки ложится чужая. Одновременно с этим он ощутил, словно еще несколько рук касаются его повсюду, гладят по груди, сжимают ягодицы и трогают губы. Палпатин не сдержал довольного стона: учитель ласкал его Силой.

— Ты хотел этого? 

— Я бы предпочел вас реального, — честно ответил Палпатин.

— А я бы предпочел спокойно помедитировать, но вот ты здесь, — немного раздраженно ответил Плэгас.

Палпатин закусил губу и намеренно громко застонал, так, что Плэгас все же открыл глаза и повернул голову в его сторону. Он облизал губы и ускорил движение своей ладони на члене, задыхаясь и вскидывая бедра. Когда вокруг его горла сомкнулась рука, лишь в намеке на давление, Палпатин сглотнул и всхлипнул, ему нравилось, когда учитель становился таким. Призрачные ладони продолжали касаться его тела, сжимали соски, скользили по раздвинутым бедрам, и этого было почти достаточно, ему только было нужно, чтобы Плэгас смотрел на него.

— Учитель, взгляните на меня, — велел он, и когда Плэгас даже не пошевелился, внутри Палпатина вспыхнул гнев. Он потянулся к Силе и, сжав Плэгаса за плечо, развернул его к себе. — Смотрите на меня.

Плэгас усмехнулся и поднялся во весь рост, не сводя глаз с ласкающего себя Палпатина. Его длинная тень легла поперек кровати и словно нависла над ним. Палпатин всхлипнул, полностью завладев вниманием учителя, и ему хватило еще пары движений, чтобы кончить, тихо застонав.

— Ты удовлетворен? — спокойно спросил Плэгас.

— Для начала, — кивнул Палпатин и поднялся с кровати, направляясь в освежитель.

Когда он вернулся, Плэгас сидел в той же позе посреди комнаты и медитировал. Палпатин недовольно поджал губы, но у него уже не было энергии на возмущение, он молча забрался на кровать и устроился на боку, лениво наблюдая за учителем. Спустя несколько минут Палпатин заснул, и Плэгас не стал его будить, позволив спокойно доспать до утра.


End file.
